1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio amplifiers, and more particularly to an audio amplifier that is capable of eliminating audible noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio amplifiers are used in various audio players, such as moving picture experts group audio layer 3 (MP3) players, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, televisions and so on, for amplifying audio signals and transmitting amplified audio signals to external speakers. An audio amplifier includes an amplifier circuit for amplifying the audio signals and a biasing circuit for providing a bias voltage to actuate the amplifier circuit. However, in practice, static noise such as a popping sound is always generated the moment the amplifier circuit suddenly receives the bias voltage.
Therefore, an audio amplifier is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.